Television commercials in El Kadsre/1990s
Pizza_hut_ek.png|Pizza Hut (1990) 7up_commercial_1990.jpg|7UP (1990) Treasuresek1990.png|Treasures Ultra Smartypants (1990) Tip-top-trumpet.jpg Capcom_(1990).png|Capcom (1990) Honda_Verno_(1990).png|Honda Verno (1990) Kibun_(1990).png|Kibun (1990) Konami_(1990).png|Konami (1990) Maxell_(1990).png|Maxell (1990) Nintendo_(1990).png|Nintendo (1990) Cécile_co_,_ltd_CM_1990.png|Cecile Co. Ltd (1990) Lpek1990.png|L&P (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4_-_2.png|Sprite (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4_-_5.png|Carlsberg (1990) Oki_(1990).png|OKI (1990) Sapporo_(1990).png|Sapporo (1990) Look_JTB.png|Look JTB (1990) Acchotwaterek1990.png|ACC (1990) Tiptopcoolaek1990.png|Tip Top Coola (1990) NoTeasingButterfinger.jpg|Butterfinger teasing (1990) Yves_Saint_Laurent_(1990).png|Yves Saint Laurent (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4_-_1.png|Toshiba Super C3 (1990) Polarpopek1990.png|New American Ice Cream Polar Pop (1990) Fireserviceek1990.png|El Kadsre Fire Service (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4_-_7.png|Sharp Zoom 12 Camcorder (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4.png|Colgate (1990) Tiptoprad2.jpg|Tip-Top Rad 2 (1990) Biloek1991.jpg|BI-LO (1991) Clorets_ek_1991.jpg|Clorets (1991) Cecileek1991.png|Cecile Co. Ltd (1991) Butterfingericecreambars.jpg|Butterfinger Ice Cream Bars (1991) Lionek1991.png|Lion (1991) Watties1991.jpg|Watties (1991) Moulinex_ek_1991.jpg|Moulinex (1991) Regimart_TV_ad_1991.png|Regimart (1991) Book_Loan_(1991).png|Book Loan (1991) Wella1991.jpg|Wella (1991) Milkaek1991.png|Milka (1991) Danone_EK_TVC_1991_-_1.png|Danone (1991) (1) Danone_EK_TVC_1991_-_2.png|Danone (1991) (2) Nissay.png|Nissay (1991) 7upek1991.png|7-Up (1991) X-14_EK_TVC_1991.png|x-14 (1991) Dimeek1991.png|Dime (1991) Victor_JVC.png|Victor JVC (1991) Acclaimeksimpsons1991.png|Acclaim The Simpsons Games (1991) Apple_Computer_Hokusei_Mujuki_Kyojin_and_Shokugeki_TVC_1991.png|Apple Computer (1991) Apple_Macintosh_Hokusei_Mujuki_Kyojin_and_Shokugeki_TVC_1991.png|Apple Macintosh (1991) Excedrin_PM_(1991).png|Excedrin PM (1991) BullyButterfinger.jpg|Butterfinger (1991) Froot_Loops_(1991).png|Froot Loops (1991) Heinz_57_Sauce_(1991).png|Heinz 57 Sauce (1991) Metroid_II_on_Game_Boy_(1991).png|Metroid II on Game Boy (1991) Benrumbleek1992.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1992) Butterfinger bbs 1992.jpg|Butterfinger BB's and angel (1992) Butterfinger_Maggie's_stick.png|Butterfinger Ice Cream Bars Stick (1992) Butterfinger-karate.jpg|Butterfinger (1992) Butterfinger_ice_cream_nuggets_1992.jpg|Buterfinger Ice Cream Nuggets (1992) CEC_EK_TVC_1992.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1992) Deka_ek_1992_-_super_deal.jpg|DEKA Super Deal! (1992) Pachinko_daiei_ek.png|Pachinko DAIEI (1992) Weet_bix_ek.jpg|Weet-Bix (1992) Kmartek1992.png|Kmart (1992) Youtu.be-g3t3dxCZ5Do.png|Sega Mega Drive (1992) Refugeesek1992.png|Funds of Refugees (1992) Screenshot_from_Japanese_CM_collection,_Fall_1991.mp4.png|Hitachi (1992) Citibank_TVC_1992.png|TrustBank (1992) Toyotaek1992.png|Toyota (1992) Irdek1992eng.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1992) (English) Irdek1992japanese.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1992) (Japanese) Nationalek1992.png|National (1992) (Japanese) Ultraman_action_figures_(1992).png|Ultraman (1992) Dyslexiaek1992.png|El Kadsre Dyslexia Institute (1992) Dietcokeek1992.png|Diet Coke (1992) Michaelhillek1992.jpg|Michael Hill Jeweller (1992) Speedkillsek.png|Speed Kills (1992) Dolmino.jpg|Dolmio (1992) Dairy_Queen_2.99_Treat_Meal_(1992).png|Dairy Queen Treat Meal (1992) Panasonic.png|Panasonic (1992) Garfield.jpg|Garfield (1992) Always_coca_cola_ek.png|Coca-Cola (1993) Arnotts.jpg|Arnotts Barbecue Shapes (1993) Screenshot_from_Aussie_TV_Commercial_Breaks_Part_19_(Imparja_TV,_1993).mp4_-_4.png|Wrigley's Extra (1993) Sanyo_el_kadsre.png|Sanyo (1993, recorded a MTV) Screenshot_from_MTV_Europe_1993_-_Ads_Spots_Commercials.mp4.png|Puma Disc System (1993) (recorded a MTV) Watties_tiny_toons.png|Watties Tiny Toons Adventures Pasta (1993) SEGAGENESIS93.jpg|Sega Mega Drive (1993) Nissay.png|Nissay (1993) Butterfingerek1991.jpg|Butterfinger (1993) Butterfinger_Best_Friend.png|Butterfinger Ice Cream Nuggets (1993) Just For Men Mustache, Beard, and Sideburns hair color (1993).png|Just For Men Mustache, Beard, and Sideburns hair color (1993) Butterfinger-math.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1993) MMPRad.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers action figures (1993) Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_Megazord_toy_(1993).png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Megazord toy (1993) Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_Ultrazord_toy_(1993).png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ultrazord toy (1993) Benrumbleek1993.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1993) Hanesek1992.jpg|Anyways Kids (1993) Butterfingerrobbedek1993.jpg|Who Stolen Butterfinger? (1993) Pampersek.jpg|Pampers (1993) Wacoalek1993.png|Wacoal (1993) Funai.png|Funai (1993) Peperamiek1993.png|Peperami (1993) Warehouseek1993.png|The Warehouse (1993) Kfcek1992.jpg|KFC Bucket and 2-litre 7up (1993) Kfcsimpsonsek1993.png|KFC Popcorn Chicken Combo and Simpsons Cups (1993) Toys_r_us_eruowood_999_(1).png|Toys "R" Us (1994) Cadburysfingersek.jpg|Cadbury's Fingers (1994) Screenshot_2016-10-20_at_20.56.31.png|Telecom El Kadsre GSM (1994) Kfcekpocketmoneydeals1994.jpg|KFC Pocket Money Deals (1994) Snapshot_-_1.png|Triple M (1994) Kodak_gold.jpg|Kodak Gold (1994) MeloTuneCommercial1994.png|MeloTune (1994) Acura_TV_ad_1994.png|Acura (1994) Alka-Seltzer_Plus_liqui-gels_circa_1994.png|Alka-Seltzer Plus (1994) Doritos_panco.png|Doritos Panco (1994) Mmaf_20.png|Mega Man action figures (1994) WAVYLAYS94.jpg|Wavy Lays Chips (1994) Heartfoundationek1994.png|Heart Foundation El Kadsre (1994) Heartfoundationek1994japanese.png|Heart Foundation El Kadsre (Japanese) (1994) Butterfinger_dogtreat.jpg|Butterfinger (1994) Butterfinger-raid.jpg|Butterfinger BB's raid (1994) Super_Fruity_Kool-Aid_Man.png|Kool-Aid Fruity rap (1994) Huggies_diapers_circa_1994.png|Huggies (1994) AtariJaguarAdYY.png|Atari Jaguar (1994) Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_Auto_Morphin_action_figures_(1994).png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Auto Morphin action figures (1994) Orudis_KT.png|Orudis KT (1994) Pedialyte_circa_1994.png|Pedialyte (1994) Snickers_(Wolf_one_down)_(1994).png|Snickers (1994) Mattel_Winnie_the_Pooh_toys_(1994).png|Winnie the Pooh toys Mattel (1994) Proposition_M_EK_TVC_1994.png|Yes on Proposition M (1994) Shell_TVC_-_1994_-_El_Kadsre.png|Shell (1994) (Japanese) Lpek1994.png|L&P (1994) Nestlesmartiesek1994.jpg|Nestle Smarties (1994) Friskek2004.jpg|Frisk (1994) Frisk_Mints_commercial_1990s_(Office).png|Frisk (1994) Frisk_Mints_commercial_1990s_(Gym).png|Frisk (1994) Maryquantek1994.png|Mary Quant (1994) Subway_Turkey_&_Ham_Dijon_sub.png|Subway (1994) Alleuia_investment_trust.png|Alleluia Investment Trust (1995) Win95ek.png|Windows 95 (1995) Buffy_fluff.png|Buffy Fluff (1995) Moses_convention.png|Moses Convention (1995) Sonic_the_hedgehog_milk_ice.png|Tip Top Sonic The Hedgehog Milk Ice (1995) Colgateek1995.png|Colgate (1995) 0800collectek.png|0800 Collect (1995) Munsingwearek.jpg|Munsingwear (1995) Anzek199501.png|ANZ Serious Saver (1995) (part 1) Anzek199502.png|ANZ Serious Saver (1995) (part 2) Playstationek1995.jpg|Playstation (1995) Grundig_Megatron_TVC_1995.png|Grundig Megatron (1995) Whittakersek1995.png|Whittakers (1995) Dtrek1995.png|DTR (1995) Coca-Cola_(1995).png|Coca-Cola (1995) Rice_Bubbles_Jungle.jpg|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1995) Huggies_Supreme_diapers_circa_1995.png|Huggies Supreme diapers stage (1995) Lego_Aquazone.png|Lego Aquazone (1995) Redroosterek1997.png|Red Rooster (1995) Coca-Cola_TVC_1995_-_Alexonia_and_El_Kadsre_-_1.png|Coca-Cola (1995) (1) Coca-Cola_TVC_1995_-_Alexonia_and_El_Kadsre_-_2.png|Coca-Cola (1995) (2) PEPSI95.png|Pepsi: Super Bowl (1995) Lurpak.jpg|Lurpak (1995) Butterfinger-surprise.jpg|Butterfinger (1995) Microsoftek1995.png|Microsoft (1995) Addzest_TVC_1995.png|Clarion Addzest (1995) Ovalteenies_(1995).png|Ovalteenies (1995) Smokefreeek1995.png|Smokefree (1995) 7elevenek1995japanese.png|7-Eleven (1995) (Japanese) Tsid1995.png|Theorysonic (1995) Spar.jpg|Spar (1995) Ltekstop1995.png|Land Transport of El Kadsre - Always Stop at the kerb (1995) Anyways_ladies_ad_1996.png|Anyways Ladies (1996) Deka_ads_1996.png|DEKA (1996) Dekavlokozuday1996.png|DEKA Vlokozu Day (1996) Rice_Bubbles_1996.jpg|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1996) Fruity_Pebbles_(1996).png|Fruity Pebbles Purple shark (1996) Power_Rangers_Zeo_action_figures_(1996).png|Power Rangers Zeo action figures (1996) Power_Rangers_Mini_Zeo_Zord_playsets_(1996).png|Power Rangers Mini Zeo Zord playsets (1996) R-Zone_(1996).png|Tiger R-Zone (1996) Familymartek1996japanese.png|FamilyMart (1996) (Japanese) Nintendo_gameboy.png|GameBoy (1996) Sony_ad_1996.png|Sony (1996) BMG_Victor_Hokusei_Mujuki_Kyojin_and_Shokugeki_TVC_1996.png|BMG Victor (1996) Kodak_TVC_1996.png|Kodak Advantix (1996) Kodak_TVC_1996_2.png|Kodak (1996) Kfc_breakfast.jpg|KFC (1996) Paint_n_paper_1996.png|Paint n Paper Superstore (1996) Audi_Hokusei_Mujuki_Kyojin_and_Shokugeki_TVC_1996.png|Audi (1996) Chrysler_Hokusei_Mujuki_Kyojin_and_Shokugeki_TVC_1996.png|Chrysler (1996) Mildaekjapanese1996.png|Milda (Japanese) (1996) Nationalek1996.png|National (1996) (Japanese) Chuck_e_cheeses_el_kadsre_1994.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1996) Playstation_ek_1996.png|Playstation (1996) Playstation_DEKA_commercial_1996.png|PlayStation on DEKA (1996) Coca-Cola_(video_game)_(1996).png|Coca-Cola (1996) Mcdonaldscailfornia.png|McDonald's California Double & Co (1996) Butterfingeraliens.jpg|Butterfinger (1996) Acioek1996.png|Actio (1996) Crunchieek1996.png|Cadbury's Crunchie (1996) Lunalia_5_1996_CM.png|Lunalia 5 (1996) Redroostereksimpsons.png|Red Rooster (1996) Chuck_E._Cheese_logo_circa_1996.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1996) Socie_TVC_1996.png|Socie (1996) (Japanese) Seagrams_100.png|Seagrams 100 Pipers (1996) Kfcek1996.png|KFC (1996) Bootsno71996.png|Boots No7 (1996) Nippon_Lever_TVC_1996.jpg|Nippon Lever (1996) (Japanese) C_Shampoo_TVC_1996.png|Vita Shower Bodysuit C (1996) (Japanese) E_Shampoo_TVC_1996.png|Vita Shower Bodysuit E (1996) (Japanese) Technicek1996.png|Technic (1996) Regimart_TV_ad_1996.png|Regimart (1996) Whitcoullsek1996.png|Whitcoulls (1996) Allensek1996.png|Allen's Fantales (1996) V_el_kadsre_commercial.png|V Energy (1996) Ben_rumble_ek_1997.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1997) Clear_ek_1997.png|Clear (1997) Clairol_Loving_Care_TVC_1997.png|Clairol Loving Care (1997) Doritos_homer_simpson.jpg|Doritos (1997) Maccasek1997.png|McDonald's (1997) Taco_Bell_Star_Wars_toys_1997.png|Taco Bell (1997) Lipton_sun_tea.png|Lipton Sun Tea (1997) Milo_fuel_run_ek_1997.png|Milo Fuel Run (1997) Yogoek1997.png|Yogo (1997) Organics_Shampoo_commercial_1997.jpg|Organics Shampoo (1997) Butterfingerbaseball.jpg|Butterfinger (1997) Chuck_E._Cheese's_TVC_1997_-_Alexonia_and_El_Kadsre_-_1.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Rap (1997) (1) Chuck_E._Cheese's_TVC_1997_-_Alexonia_and_El_Kadsre_-_2.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Rap (1997) (2) Chuck_E._Cheese's_TVC_1997_-_Alexonia_and_El_Kadsre_-_3.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Rap (1997) (3) Dicksmithek1997.png|Dick Smith Electronics (1997) Duluxek1992.png|Dulux (1997) Bekek1997.png|BEK (1997) Tangoek1997.png|Tango (1997) Kenorgn1997.png|Keno (1997) Kfcstarwarsek1997.png|KFC Star Wars toys (1997) Huggies_Supreme_diapers_(Winnie_the_Pooh).png|Huggies Supreme diapers the Pooh (1997) Pepsimanek1997.jpg|Pepsi Pepsiman (1997) Rayovac_TVC_1997_-_1.png|Rayovac (1997) (1) Rayovac_TVC_1997_-_2.png|Rayovac (1997) (2) Aidsek.png|Don't Inject AIDS (1997) Ben_rumble_ek.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1998) Kfcek1998.png|KFC (1998) Biloflybuysek1998.png|BI-LO on Fly Buys (1998) Cecileek1998.png|Cecile Co. Ltd (1998) Energizerek1998.png|Energizer (1998) Energizerek199801.png|Energizer (1998) Super_liquor_1998.png|Super Liquor (1998) Triaminic_(1998).png|Triaminic (1998) Chuck_E._Cheese_logo_circa_1998.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1998) Kodak_TVC_-_Hokusei_Mujuki_Kyojin_and_Shokugeki_-_1998.png|Kodak (1998) Honey_Nut_Cheerios_(Little_Red_Riding_Hood)_(1998).png|Honey Nut Cheerios Red Riding Hood (1998) Gameboycolorek1998.png|Game Boy Color (1998) Smokefreeekletscleartheair1998.png|Smokefree "Let's Clear The Air" (1998) Chase_TVC_1998.png|WestpacTrust (1998) Pepsi_TVC_1998_-_El_Kadsre.png|Pepsi (1998) Griffinseksimpsonsufo1998.png|Griffin's The Simpsons UFO's (1998) Panteneek1998.jpg|Pantene (1998) Pringles_commercial_1997.jpg|Pringles (1998) Tdkek1998.png|TDK (1998) Butterfingerek1998.jpg|Butterfinger (1998) Butterfingersayings.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1998) Ltekjulie1998.png|Land Transport of El Kadsre (1998) Nescafecancoffeeek1998japanese.png|Nescafe Can Coffee (1998) (Japanese) Gladeek1998.jpg|Glade Plug-Ins (1998) Segasaturnek1998.png|Sega Saturn (1998) Kodak_advert_1999.png|Kodak (1999) Halvorsen_value_service.jpg|Halvorsen (1999) Baked_Ruffles_(1999).png|Baked Ruffles (1999) Screenshot_2016-09-15_at_17.20.27.png|ITM (1999) Screenshot_2016-09-15_at_17.31.07.png|Tui (1999) Shaky_jake_ek_1999.png|Shakey Jake (1999) Screenshot_2016-10-07_at_10.07.47.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1999) (English) Screenshot_2016-10-07_at_10_japanese.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1999) (Japanese) Screenshot_from_Reklameblokk_på_TV2_(1999)_-_Big_One,_Posten,_Cubus,_Litago_m.m.mp4.png|Big One (1999) CignalTVMilleniumad1999.png|Cignal (1999) Coco Pops Relay Race.JPG|Coco Pops Relay Race (1999) Rice Bubbles 1999.jpg|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1999) Screenshot_from_MITRE10_1999.mp4.png|Mitre 10 (1999) Pizzahutek1999.png|Pizza Hut (1999) EKS_TV_ad_1999.png|EKS (1999) Luvs_diapers_(Barney).png|Treasures (1999) Asbek1999.png|ASB Bank (1999) Childrenek1999.png|Children's Promise (1999) (1) Childrenek199901.png|Children's Promise (1999) (2) Childrenek199902.png|Children's Promise (1999) (3) Drugfreeelkadsre.png|Partnership For a Drug-Free El Kadsre (1999) Gas-X_(1999).png|Gas-X (1999) Heinz_Pokemon_Pasta.png|Heinz Pokemon (1999) Bunningsek1999.png|Bunnings Warehouse (1999) Butterfingerek1999.jpg|Butterfinger (1999) Redbullek1999.jpg|Red Bull (1999) Butterfingerbbsek1999.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1999) Pop Tarts (Pokemon figures).png|Kellogg's Pop-Tarts toys (1999) Coca-Cola_TVC_1999.png|Coca-Cola (1999) Kool_Stuf_Chips_Ahoy!_toaster_pastries.png|Kool Stuf Chips Ahoy! toaster pastries (1999) Kool_Stuf_Oreo_toaster_pastries.png|Kool Stuf Oreo toaster pastries (1999) Vodafoneek199.png|Vodafone (1999) Dekaek1999.png|DEKA (1999) Globalplusek1999.png|Global Plus (1999) ButterfingerScratchy.png|Butterfinger (1999) Blackflagek1999.png|Black Flag Rapid Kill (1999) Vtcek1999.png|VTC (1999) Dseek1999.png|Dick Smith Electronics (1999) Cadburycrunchieek1999.png|Cadbury Crunchie (1999) Category:El Kadsre